My Dear Akashi
by lunatari23
Summary: Mysterious mismatch eyes that seems to enchant others at just a glance, it totally grabbed one Kuroko Tetsuya's attention while walking home with his boyfriend Kagami Taiga


**My Dear Akashi**

**A/N: **Hey everyone, Lunatari23 here just a story me and my friends came up while driving back after exams few weeks back, was surprised that they know and watched Kuroko no basuke, anyway wrote it all out on scraps of papers and I decided to type up slowly so I hope you enjoy ^-^

**Summary: **Mysterious mismatch eyes that seems to enchant others at just a glance, it totally grabbed one Kuroko Tetsuya's attention while walking home with his boyfriend Kagami Taiga

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no basuke….no surprise there XP

**A/N: **It just gonna be a one-shot… maybe depends if i write manage to finish it all in one day or not, also characters are sorta OCC well they are ish. Also I know, I should update for he's ours and I will soon

Anyway on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kuroko P.O.V**

It was just another average day; classes followed by basketball training. Basically it meant spending the whole day with my longtime boyfriend Kagami Taiga. We started dating since the start of high school, since everyone told us that we got along well with one another and that we worked well as a team. I guess it all started when we started calling each other partners while we played basketball. However, despite being partners on the court all we ever do outside of the game is hold hands, although Kagami-kun had tried to deepen our relationship I always find myself somewhat hesitating, even with everyone saying that I should go for it.

I am still unsure about my feelings, after all I only agreed caused he asked me when everyone was telling us that we looked like a couple. I'm just glad Kagami, is being patient with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omniscient P.O.V**

Evening sun was setting, and people with club activities were all finishing up for the day. Groups of friends were walking home or going to café and such, while couples were spending time with one another, due to it being the end of the school week and they had their weekend the next day. It is here where we see a couple going through the small neighborhood heading home.

One was rather short with light pale azure blue hair and eyes, and a deadpan face, whose hand was entwined with a taller male with dark dirty red hair and eyes. It was a silent walk, the taller one being Kagami Taiga, trying to make small talk while the smaller one being Kuroko Tetsuya giving short blunt responses or just nodding. Eventually they settled into a calm silence just content with being one another. Awkward…. but content with the silence.

That was when Kuroko noticed a pristine white cat at the end of the street, just near his home. His initial reaction was that it was cute, as he glanced at it from afar. However as he and Kagami were getting closer did Kuroko noticed its eyes.

One was a beautiful bright crimson red while the other was a gorgeous golden yellow, and to his surprised they were, no had been staring right at him this whole time.

_~~~~~~~Mysterious mismatch eyes that seems to enchant others at just a glance~~~~~~~_

_Wow mismatch eyes _was the thought going through Kuroko head however what came out of his mouth though silently was "beautiful"

"What's wrong Kuroko" Kagami inquired as he noticed Kuroko soft voice, and also the fact that Kuroko had stopped walking.

"huh, oh sorry it nothing" Kuroko quickly replied, although to others it might have sounded normal but to those who knew him really well they would have noticed that Kuroko was flustered. _Oh no even though Kagami is here I almost completely forgot about him_

"Kuroko…" Kagami softly muttered worried about his boyfriend.

_Ah, I wonder what I should do, _Kuroko thought as Kagami slowly leaned towards Kuroko tilting his head up. _ Even though the person I like wants to kiss me, why can I only think about those mismatched eyes of that cat, staring, locking eyes with me as if it's trying to tell me something. Those eyes… when they look at me, I get this feeling…._

"Uwahhh" Kagami suddenly shouted as the very same cat jumped on him trying to scratch him as he was just about to claim my lips.

I watched in surprised as Kagami swatted the cat away from his face, and after the scratching attempt the cat bounced down and made a dash around the corner of the street.

"What's up with this cat! It hurts" Kagami cursed as he tried to maintain his dignity.

"Ah…we part here…my house is just over there…"

"huh ah yeah…."

"see you tomorrow Kagami-kun" I replied as I made a run down the street. _I couldn't stop thinking about that cat, maybe I can catch up to it. What am I doing?, I'm really strange. My chest is beating so fast, am I exhilarated, it's like… "_Ah wait!" I cried out as I see the tail of the cat at the end of street going around the corner. As I turned down the corner, trying to follow, all of sudden I crashed into somebody.

"I'm so sorry I was just…" I tried to apologized but as I was trying to do so I realized the person I bumped into was unconscious and was falling forward onto me. "wah…..wait!" I cried as I caught the person, who was slightly heavy and fell into my lap as I landed flat on my bottom. "ahh what am I going to do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Moments later…well much later**

_urghh that took a lot more effort than I thought it would _Kuroko thought to himself, after carrying the stranger all the way home, as he sat on the floor. Yes for the first time since he was born, Kuroko Tetsuya had taken someone home that he picked off the street, well what could he have done? Left the person on the streets?

As Kuroko was massaging his sore back, he heard the person he picked up start to stir.

"Hey are you okay" Kuroko gently asked the stranger as he helps the poor guy to sit up. As the person slowly sat up and opened his eyes, Kuroko couldn't help but be surprised at what he saw, the person eyes….

"just like the cat…" Kuroko whispered, why staring amazedly and intently at the beautiful hetero chromatic eyes that were so similar to the cat that he ran into earlier that day.

"You picked me up?" the stranger asked with a smirk as he realized the boy infront of him was staring for quite a while now.

It was that, that snapped Kuroko out of his musings. Being quite embarrassed that he was caught day dreaming and while staring at the stranger that he immediately replied in his monotone voice;

"No way…what are you saying? You sound like you are implying that you are some stray cat or dog…please go home if you are feeling better now"

The stranger seemed to be amused as he heard Kuroko response, thinking for a moment he then retorted, "You thought I was a stray so you brought me home" as he moved closer to the teal haired boy, grabbing one of the boy's hands and placed a kiss on the back of the boy's palm, "so you are going to take responsibility and raise me like a cat right? He smirked as he saw the small but evident blush creeping up on the teal head face.

Quickly trying to hid his blush Kuroko immediately pulled his hand away and trying to keep his voice neutral yelled "This is troublesome, please go home" turning away from the stranger on his bed, he tried to collect himself, _who does, and say that with straight face! _He thought to himself as he tried to relax.

After a few seconds, and not hearing the stranger say anything Kuroko turned back around to take a look at the stranger on his bed, and was immediately shocked to see that the person had passed out again on his bed. Quickly running over to check if the person was okay or not Kuroko realized the person was running a high fever. He immediately tried to get up and look for some medicine, but he couldn't, looking down he realized that the stranger had a firm grip on his arm.

"Hey, please let go I need to get you some medic…."

"It's okay." As the stranger opened his eyes slowly staring up at the panic teen, "if you're at my side"

A flustered Kuroko didn't know how to respond when all of a sudden he was pulled down into the chest of the stranger on the bed, but not before seeing the heterochromatic guy smirk as he did so.

Kuroko pulled away his face from the guy's chest and looked up to his face and saw that he had a soft and tender expression as he started down at him, _must be because of the fever_ he thought to himself as he tried to get out of the stranger's hold.

"I'm Akashi…Seijuro" the guy suddenly whispered, "and you are?"

Kuroko not knowing what else do replied to the now known Akashi "Kuroko Tetsuya"

Akashi being satisfied with knowing his savior name, smiled at Kuroko "Tet..su..ya… I see… that's…. a….nice…name… he yawned as he fell asleep while tightening his hold around Kuroko waist.

_Ahhh what am I going to do? _Kuroko internally screamed, but realizing that he couldn't move or get out of this positioned decided to calm down and stare at Akashi. _He really is good looking…ahh what am I thinking! _Kuroko mentally slapped himself; he also couldn't seem to stop his heart from thumping away madly as he inhaled Akashi-kun scent.

Starting to grow weary, as the night slowly passed away, Kuroko was slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of Akashi-kun breathing, wriggling up to lie on the pillow beside Akashi instead of sleeping on the other his chest Kuroko started to fall asleep.

_I guess I don't mind…if it just a bit longer_, was his last thought as he fell asleep facing Akashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok I haven't finished yet, so I guess it won't be a one-shot, most likely just one more chapter to go…well it depends if you all like it or not so tell me what you think. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it so far, hopefully see you guys soon

Oh btw check out The Kuroko Shipping Wars, it is a collaboration fic, from people gathered on facebook, that have decided to write one part and pass it on to the next person to continue on and so on, I have written the first chapter (well prologue as I like to call it) hope you enjoy it

please review if u want more, cause there is still one more, just havent typed it up yet

See you all soon XD

Lunatari23 Out~!


End file.
